


Lila Lies

by Harosata



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harosata/pseuds/Harosata
Summary: And someone gets hurt.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Lila Lies

"I didn't know you became a model, Lila! And for Gabriel too!" Alya gushed at the latest gossip. Marinette would have probably questioned it but one glance at Adrien kept her silent with even more questions.

"Well, Mr. Agreste took one look at me and declared me a natural model." Lila preened. She opened her mouth, but thought long and hard about what she would say. "And our children...um..."

"Lila?"

"...I did enjoy hearing him say how Adrien and I would make beautiful children until he started to nitpick the details." Lila grumbled, quite aware that Gabriel was never going to smile even in her imagination. "I think the only thing our first kid inherited is my nose."

Alya glanced at Marinette and Adrien. Despite liking Lila, she was still firmly in the Adrienette camp. Lightbulb! "Hey, Lila, why don't you show Marinette a few poses? She'll have to work with models in the future."

Lila was disgusted by the suggestion but she disguised it behind a smile. At least, she thought she hid it better than Marinette. "Well, I wouldn't want Marinette to worry about her own body image, but I rarely see her model her own designs."

She lied on the ground. "Why, this pose just drives all the boys crazy, right Adrien?"

"Bring that arm down, pull that leg in front, hide that hand behind your hair 'cause they don't want to see you work. You're supposed to be pasta al dente, not a mural on a ceiling." Adrien paused his corrections as the class stared at him. "That's something my photographer would say if he had to take pictures now."

Lila realized that Adrien was only speaking from his profession. "Well, your dad's a perfectionist, so I do have to take a few days to adjust to his standard..."

Then several beams of light shot into the classroom.

"Akuma!" Kim was the first to run to the door, and into the door as he tripped over Lila. "My nose! Why didn't you move, Lila!?"

"I can't!" Except for her mouth and eyes, Lila couldn't budge from her position.

"That beam freezes whatever it hits." Marinette muttered to herself as she jumped over Lila, picking Kim up before leaving the classroom.

And the rest of the class followed. Adrien sent an apologizing look at Lila before he left. "Stay here. You should be safe."

"Sure, it's not like I'm going anywhere." Lila deadpanned.

**Author's Note:**

> The Akuma of this episode is Stillshot, a man who just wants to take the perfect family photo but got disgruntled when his family shuffles around, especially his parents. As you can tell, Stillshot's main threat comes from shooting beams that freezes people in poses.


End file.
